


两个人的圣诞节

by ashisice



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, gyjo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisice/pseuds/ashisice
Summary: 属于杰洛乔尼的圣诞节
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 13





	两个人的圣诞节

夜幕降临了很久，我和杰洛都驱马在山谷中行进，十二月的寒风刮过我们的发间向后吹去，扬起的发丝弄得我的脸颊痒酥酥的。一大团柔软浓重的雾在谷底上方郁结，逐渐弥漫了整片树林，而冰凉如水的月光穿透雾气，在杂草地上形成两个骑马的人的影子。

“喂，乔尼，不如今晚我们就在这里过夜吧。”杰洛说。我赞成他的想法，于是我们在这片松树林前扎好帐篷，穿过树林的冷空气以及沙沙的松涛声使我拉紧了兜帽。杰洛把慢舞者与瓦尔基里的缰绳拴在一棵树桩上，他动作娴熟地生好了一堆火。火星像一粒粒小宝石般往外跳动着，燃烧的松木散发出清香。杰洛穿得不多，此刻正缩着脖子在烤火，我把咖啡壶搭在支架上。咖啡是我们旅途中难得的享受。

“迪亚哥他们应该不会跑太远吧？”我注视着咖啡壶说。

“这么冷的天气他们要是能跑就见鬼了，”杰洛突然跳起来，眼睛中闪烁着小小的、兴奋的火焰，“而且我突然想起今天是圣诞节。”他在行李袋中摸索着，半天掏出两个沿路摘的野苹果，他将其中一个扔到我手里。杰洛朝我咧开嘴一笑，一口镶金镀字的牙齿展露无遗，他就像未经世事的幼狮般喜欢用牙齿吓唬猎物。

圣诞节的记忆已经离我远去，倒不是我不稀罕过这个节日，只是并没有人和我一起庆祝耶稣的诞生。我唯一能记得的就是七岁那年我们待在英国的时候，巴里克老头给我家送了一棵新鲜、高大的松树——并且还是没装饰过的，于是我兴奋地要尼克拉斯抱着我把小礼物和彩色缎带挂在上面，老管家在旁边笑呵呵地递东西……那些幸福的时光都随着尼克拉斯的死一并消失了。我庆幸杰洛就在此处，任何节日对现在的我来说都和365天中的任意一天毫无差别，重要的是我是否和杰洛待在一起，我在乎的是今天、明天、未来几个月中的每一天是不是有杰洛·齐贝林在。我能感到自己正深爱这个男人，并且从没有像爱他那样爱过谁。

“乔尼，你在发什么呆？咖啡可是煮开了喔。”杰洛指着往外冒热气的咖啡壶说。我攥着抹布小心地把咖啡壶拎到地上，杰洛拿来两个马口铁杯子。滚烫、醇厚、散发着浓浓香气的棕色液体倒入杯中，杰洛往里撒了两把砂糖，然后把杯子放在远离火的位置好让咖啡不那么烫口。

杰洛挨着我的身体坐下，他英俊的面庞在火光的照耀下忽明忽暗。我们都陷入了静默，因为我们都知道比赛旅途愈发地凶险，我们能否活着比完赛都成问题，想必杰洛的内心正在思考着如何应对接下来的种种情况，而没有那么伟大的乔尼，满脑子都是“杰洛不会离开我吧，离开他我一天都活不了。”

“我想吃奶酪哎，莫扎雷勒奶酪。”杰洛孩子气地说，声音响亮地咬了口苹果，又含混不清地唱起他的小调，“雷勒雷勒雷勒雷勒——”

“索拉索拉索拉索拉，”我应和道，我简直是杰洛的头号乐迷兼贵宾听众。我伸手够着那两个杯子，顺便递了一杯给他，“你有想过往后会发生什么吗？”杰洛摘掉帽子，挠了挠他好些天没洗的、泛着点油腻的金色长发。

“当然。要听好的还是坏的？”

“好的。”

“我拿了第一，你是第二，我能救回那个孩子，而你的双脚能恢复行走。”这真是最大胆、最狂野的设想了，我们都知道希望有些渺茫。

“那坏的呢？”

“我们都死了呗，这还不是最坏的吗？”杰洛喝了口咖啡。

“听起来还挺浪漫的。”我点了点头。杰洛瞅着我，眼神闪烁。

“喂，我们来玩真心话游戏吧。”他从口袋里拿出折叠军刀，放在我们之间的空地上，“刀尖指到谁就要被问问题喔，这可是我家乡的圣诞传统。”我的脸有些发热，希望它并不是通红的。

“来吧。”我竭力让自己笑得满不在乎。

杰洛转动刀把。一圈，两圈，三圈，刀尖指向了我。“哈哈哈！”杰洛大笑，“那么我要开始啰！”他故作正经地咳嗽两声。

“你有过多少个女朋友？”

“嗯……五个。”这下我的脸是真的要发烧了。杰洛笑得促狭无比，犹如恶作剧得逞的调皮鬼。

刀把重新转动。轮到了杰洛，那么我要加倍奉还了。

“说出你中意的人的名字！”我说。拜托，拜托，说我的名字吧！我会很开心的。杰洛诡异地沉默了，他的目光变得柔和起来。他轻声说：“你真的想知道吗？”杰洛语气认真，容不得我嬉皮笑脸。我坚定地点了点头。如果并不是我而是别的女孩呢？我不确定我是否能接受这个挫败的现实。

“……乔尼·乔斯达。”

“什么？”

“你要我说几遍啊！是你！”杰洛涨红了脸，我发誓他这个模样真是可爱极了，“太可恶了，你竟然来套我的话。”

“我没有——而且我太高兴了——”我为自己辩解，虽然我的确蓄谋已久。我心虚地别开了脸，但杰洛把我的头扳正，他含情脉脉的绿眼睛注视着我，我们的鼻尖只有几厘米。

气氛变得暧昧。

杰洛吻了我。这个吻是浅淡的，带着咖啡和苹果气息，但这是我平生最甜蜜的一吻。寒气仿佛被热吻隔绝在外，而清晨离我们是那么遥远。在篝火边只有我们两个人在接吻，即使被人看见也毫不在乎。他没有耍意大利男人特有的恋爱手腕，我也没有拿出从前花花公子的滑稽作派。我们隔得是那么近，近到足以听清楚彼此急促的呼吸声。

我们又沉默了。如果两人之间连彼此的沉默都不能忍受的话，那便不能说是相爱。

我转动刀把，说：“咱们继续吧。”

刀尖又指向杰洛。

“如果……我们中一方死了，一方还活着，那要怎么办呢？”

“现在这是最可怕的假设了，”杰洛笑得有些苦涩，“我想应该是活着的那个享尽人间欢乐，再去找死去的那个吧，而死去的那个会一直等着他。”

“好。”我也笑了。如果神能听见我的祈祷，那请让我和我的朋友平安无事。我是这么想的。

杰洛拽过行李袋，从里面变戏法般拿出两个油纸包着的牛肉三明治，一定是从H·P的行李中偷来的，我们平常只能啃干巴巴的玉米饼。我肚子有些饿了，就接过三明治美美地咬上一大口。杰洛吃完三明治，喂瓦尔基里喝了些咖啡。瓦尔基里和慢舞者经过长途跋涉都已经疲惫不堪，特别是我的老伙计慢舞者，冷得将身子缩在一起，把背着的马鞍拱得高高的。

一点雪花落在我的鼻尖上。

“杰洛！杰洛！下雪了！”我兴奋地朝他挥舞着手臂，“这才叫他妈的圣诞节！”

杰洛仰头看了眼天空，摇摇头说：“可惜雪下得不厚，不然我们可以堆雪人。”他的马靴踩在一根松树枝上，树枝发出嘎巴嘎巴的清脆的响声。雪愈下愈大，不一会儿我和杰洛的头发上都沾满了雪花。

“乔尼，几点啦？”

“十一点过三刻。”我看了眼手表，手表表面已经碎裂，可没办法，我还是得接着用。

“我们睡觉吧，明天早点赶路。”杰洛拉出他的铺盖，他又停顿了一会儿，把我的铺盖与他的并在一块。他把我轻轻地抱起，放在帆布上，然后侧身钻到我旁边躺下，我们两个缩在同一条毯子里。他的手抱住我的腰，我一点也不敢动，生怕稍一动弹就会触碰到他温热的身体，那会使我彻夜难眠。

“晚安，乔尼。”杰洛亲了亲我的耳垂。

“晚安，杰洛。”我说。我的脸正对着杰洛的胸膛，他已经闭上眼睛了。我细细端详他的面庞，这张脸俊美得像阿波罗。他浓密的睫毛在下眼睑投下一片阴影，嘴唇紧抿着，嘴角挂着甜蜜的微笑。我从没有想这个晚上一样感到如此真切的幸福，在杰洛怀中我感知不到寒冷与炽热。雪温柔而安静地下着，月亮不动声色，而且郁郁寡欢，我们未出生时月亮就已经在这里，等到我们都化为尘土后它也依然在。没有人能触及到月亮的心房，因而它是寂寞的，而我比月亮幸福。

要是能一直这样下去该多么好。

杰洛死去的那一刻，我的心下起了雪，如今它已是一颗历尽沧桑的、像核桃般失水皱缩的心，覆盖着积年不化的霜雪。我曾经说过离开了他我就活不了，但我还是活着，并且过得不错，只是有一些遗憾未能圆满。一个人所能拥有的全部快乐我的曾拥有过，是时候去见杰洛了。他永远年轻，也依旧像在那个圣诞节的夜晚一样爱我。

[End]


End file.
